Geographic information systems allow users to download, view, and interact with geo-referenced data that includes two-dimensional and three-dimensional, graphical data that describes the Earth. The graphical data may be provided to a user via a network and rendered and displayed at the user's computer system. The graphical data may include maps, 3D environments or other graphical representations. The graphical data may be created using data collected from, for example, real-world environments. The collected data may be incomplete which may result in holes or missing data that appear when the data is rendered and displayed. To fill-in the missing data, conventional systems may break the data into multiple pieces and fill the portions missing in each piece. Using multiple systems will result in a discontinuity between the filled data that fall along the borders of each of the pieces. Alternatively, conventional systems may fill-in the missing data using a single computer process. While a single computer process may result in no discontinuities, the single computer process will require a much longer time to complete.